


Honesty's A Two Edged Sword

by JennaCULLEN



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I am not sorry, I just wanted Nines to find love!, LaCroix is an ass, Nines is sweet, Not really game related, Slight change in plot ending, Soul mate principle, again with the OOC, i swear i dont mean to do it, very very small mention of Damsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCULLEN/pseuds/JennaCULLEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me... but all this time...he was just using me. I stop in mid run down the dark alley way, tears staining my cheeks as I try to catch my breath. Just then the bleak reality of it all hits me, making my heart ache with grief.</p><p>Every kiss, every stroke of the cheek, the sweet nothings he would whisper in my ear when I was upset...</p><p>It was all a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The '...' around words mean the characters are talking in the mind. JSYK.

How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me... but all this time...he was just using me. I stop in mid run down the dark alley way, tears staining my cheeks as I try to catch my breath. Just then the bleak reality of it all hits me, making my heart ache with grief.

Every kiss, every stroke of the cheek, the sweet nothings he would whisper in my ear when I was upset...

It was all a lie.

I bow my head in shame, realizing how stupid I was to fall for his charm and good looks. I was never that naive when I was human, so how come it so easy to fool me? I shake my head as I walk along the alley, wanting nothing more than to let the darkness swallow me.

I loved him so much and he knew that, but he went ahead and drug me in deeper just to make sure I did his bidding. "I'm such a fool!" I mutter to myself.

"I wouldn't exactly call you a fool."

I jump in surprise at the sound of his voice. Turning around slowly, I glower at him.

"Leave me alone Nines, i'm not in the mood..." He gives me a skeptic look as he pushes away from the wall he was leaning on, his arm muscles ripple as he crosses them.

My throat goes dry.

"W-what do you want anyways?" I snap, mentally smacking myself for the stutter. Damn it, why all of a sudden do I find this annoying anarchist attractive?

Because I were so blind with 'love' for Sebastian... The little voice in the back of my head says, I narrow my eyes. Great, now I sound like a freaking Malkavian!

"I saw you running out of Lacroix's office crying, I came to see if you were okay." He says in a soft concerned voice that I have never heard him use before.

"Why?"

"I don't like seeing women cry. It's one of my many faults."

"The Nines I know would never admit something like that." I say in a teasing manner, making him smile.

"Hey now, I only admitted one of them..." He says, making me snicker.

As he continues to talk to me, I go without realizing he's walking closer to me.

"Anyways," I whisper, wiping the now dried tears off my cheeks. "I'm fine, you can go."

He shakes his head.

"Damsel might be looking for you....." I say timidly, leaning my neck up to look in his face. My eyes widen at how close we are.

"She isn't, she's hanging out with her husband."

My eyes widen in shock.

"She has a husband? I never would've guessed she would have a boyfriend with that temper of hers let alone a husband!" I exclaim which makes Nines chuckle, a growl rumbles in his chest making the laugh sound throaty and deep. I shiver slightly from the sound.

I hate him for being so sexy...

"Her husband tried to set me up with her when we first met. This was before they got together might I add... I absolutely hated him for doing that." He lightly smiles.

I swallow nervously, trying to get rid of the huge lump in my throat at how close our lips are from one another.

"H-how much did you hate him?"

He raises his hand, cupping my cheek in a loving matter.

"I hated him as much as I hate Lacroix now." He says under his breath. "No, I actually hate Lacroix even more.... for what he did to you.." He whispers, he then leans in slowly as if to kiss m-

Wait! He is trying to kiss me!!! Why am I not stopping him?

Was Seba- Lacroix right? That I crave affection from anyone? You have to stop him Alecia, you don't even like him!

Or do I? The little voice ponders, making me feel even crazier than I did before.

"Alecia...." He whispers sweetly, taking his hand and cradling my cheek with it. "I care for you. Ever since I saw you in the theater...." He whispers right before his lips brush mine ever so softly.

I gasp at the feeling. His lip are so soft, warm and so inviting.

How can this be?

"God..." He moans into the kiss, giving me perfect access to his mouth. Eagerly, I slide my tongue in, savoring the taste of his mouth.

This must be a dream.... I can't really be standing in this alley way after the most dreadful break-up of my life, kissing Nines. Can I?

_'Yes, you can....you are...'_

I gasp at the unknown voice in my head. Wait....

**'Nines?'**

_'Hello love..'_

I stand here in utter amazement as we continue kissing passionately.

**'How is this possible?'**

_'I don't know but... I like it, I haven't felt this close to anyone in ages..'_

Suddenly, I feel enough sorrow to fill a stadium of people erupts inside of my heart, the emotion is so strong my eyes tear.

_'Shit, i'm sorry Alecia. I didn't know you could feel that...'_

**'Wait, that was you?**

_'Yeah..'_

**'How?!'**

He doesn't answer, I happily send my irritated feelings toward him.

_'Sorry Alecia, its just... I never thought any of this was possible...'_

**'What-'**

_'I mean, i know how I feel about you. That's for sure, I just- I was told this was a myth!'_

I pull back from the kiss, and from him.

"What is a myth?" A nervous glint molds in his eyes, making me even very anxious because he's never nervous. Even when we were ambushed in the park and the werewolf attacked him, he didn't show any sign of being nervous.

"It's called the Mating Ritual. From what I have been told about it is that every Kindred has a mate out there. Though most of them never actually find their mates so they live the rest of their lives feeling as if something is missing from their very soul...."

I stay quiet for a few minutes before coming up with a response.

"What does that have to do with us?"

He bites his bottom lip.

"Well, I was told that if you do find your mate you will know because if you happen to touch them intimately, like kissing them or even hugging them amorously, you can feel their emotions and hear their thoughts while they can do the same to you.."

I gulp nervously.

"A-are you saying we're mates?" He nods timidly.

"But...h-how come I never n-noticed?"

He sighs sadly. "I'm afraid it's because you were so love struck over Lacroix. You were to blind to see the truth.."

_'At least I hope it's the truth..'_

I cock my head slightly. What would he want to be the truth? Yeah he may be my mate but that doesn't mean I love him... Right? I mean i'm in love with Lacroix, though I wish I wasn't.

_'I know you love him Alecia... And I respect that. But I must let you know that I love you, with all my heart..'_

He...He loves me?

**'Why on earth would you love me?'**

He smiles, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Because, you are the most passionate, most sincere and most loving woman I have ever met. You fight for your beliefs and actually know the difference between right and wrong, which is hard to believe because even some of the purest of Kindred can't even do that. You're just you, Alecia. That's why. Yes, when you find your mate that doesn't mean you have love but that's not what happened to me. I fell the minute I laid eyes on you....."

My eyes sting from the tears that are forming.

Oh my God...

Never in a million years would Sebastian ever say things like this to me.... Hell, even if he did it wouldn't mean anything.

Maybe I am in love with him....

That would explain why I was always so happy to see him and how heartbroken I was when I thought he died from the werewolf attack.

It still doesn't make much sense though, I mean if I have been in love with Nines all this time how could I still fall for Lacroix?

"Please give me a chance Alecia. I won't treat you like that scumbag did." I smile lightly, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I know you won't Nines. I'm just so confused...."

"I don't expect you to be anything else, I understand if you need time to figure out how you truly feel..." He looks me in the eyes. "I'm just asking for one chance..." He whispers, tears brimming his eyelids.

"Don't cry Nines. I don't want you to cry..."

He smirks. "I can't help it..."

Closing my eyes in complete bliss, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him, and letting myself soak this all in.

"Okay..." I whisper against his shoulder.

"What?" He asks.

"I will give you a chance." He gasps sharply, pulling back from the hug.

"Really?"

I nod. "I want to try Nines, I want there to be an us too." Beaming with happiness, he pulls me into another passionate kiss. This time I immediately respond, giving everything I have into the kiss. I moan quietly, pulling him as close as I can to my body.

Oh god.... this feels so good. He's so warm and loving, the total opposite of Lacroix.

When ever Lacxroix kissed me he was always so harsh and cold with it, as if it was rehearsed or something. Heh, see the irony there don't ya?

Suddenly my mind snaps back to the present and out of our haven, making me remember why I was out here in the alley in the first place. Nines, clearly feeling the tension, pulls back.

"What is it?"

"It's Lacroix! He knows I have the key." I say as I pull out of the hug and reach into my bag, showing it to him.

"And Prince Lacroix would like for you to hand it over to us....." Nines turns around, hissing menacingly at the Sheriff and his group of Nosferatu.

"You stay away from her!" He growls as the Nosferatu try to come at me.

"We don't want the girl, just the key." The brute/sheriff says sternly.

But before I could speak, Nines does it for me. "Well she ain't giving it to you!" He hisses again while standing in front of me protectively.

"Give me the key." He says.

"No!" I shout furiously and the sheriff growls.

"Alright, i'm tired of being nice. Grab them!" He shouts and within seconds the Nosferatu leap forward grabbing us both. I struggle profusely as they drag us back toward his office.

"No!" I don't want to face him! Not after what happened just hours ago. The humiliation would be unbearable!

Suddenly as if my life depended on it, which it kinda does, I yank my arms to try to get away but nothing works. It's like they are made of stone, that's how strong they are.

"Alecia!" Nines says, my head shoots up toward his direction.

"I'm here. Okay? I won't let him hurt you..." He whispers as the Nosferatu drag us inside, passing the fat bastard whose considered the security around here.

"Lacroix is very upset with ya darling, what'd you do?" I turn my head away from him in disgust as we get in the elevator. Then out of no where, the sheriff reaches into my bag.

"You have no right to look in there!" I shriek, making the sheriff laugh wickedly.

"When it comes to this," He holds up the key to examine it. "I have the right to do anything." He sneers.

Before I know it, the elevator jumps to a halt, making the Nosferatu loosen it's grip on me. In a haze of panic, I push the beasts away from me and rush over to Nines.

"It's okay... I won't them touch you.." He whispers soothingly as I hug onto him for dear life.

"I-I'm not afraid. I just don't want to face him.." I whisper.

**'What i'm really afraid of is he's gonna try to hurt you....'**

He cups my cheek as best as he can with the Nosferatu holding onto him.

_'It's gonna be okay.'_

I close my eyes in relief from his touch just as the elevator opens up to reveal Lacroix, sitting at his desk.

"Thank you for bringing the key to me Sheriff."

He stands up, completely ignoring the fact that we are in the room as he takes the key.

"Yes, this is what I have been waiting for!" He exclaims. I scoff at the way he's gazing at it. He turns to look at me, a look of surprise plain on his face. I'm assuming it's because of the way i'm clinging to Nines.

"What do you want do with them Prince Lacroix?" The sheriff asks.

"Make sure they stay where they are. I want them to see this..." He says calmly as he turns toward the sarcophagus.

The Nosferatu grab onto me again and start pulling me away from Nines. I let out a strangled cry, grabbing a hold on his hand.

Lacroix turns back, giving me a puzzled look.

"What is this?" He looks between me and Nines, trying to connect the dots. I hiss menacingly at him as he goes over towards Nines.

"Leave him alone!" I shout, struggling even more as he gets closer to Nines.

Cocking his head slightly, he slaps Nines across the cheek. I groan in pain as the stinging begins in my cheek too.

Lacroix smirks. "You are mates.." I look questioningly at him, how does he know that?

"When you find your mate and have been with them intimately in any way - like kissing or embracing - you can feel each others pain and emotions.." I bite my tongue to keep from blurting that we can hear each others thoughts too.

He looks sharply at me. "And I know you have at least kissed him, you are a bitch after all."

I growl, not wanting him to know how much that stung. Nines takes it alot worse. "Shut the fuck up Lacroix! If anyone here is a bitch it's you!" He roars.

Lacroix just ignores him and walks back over to the sarcophagus, putting the key in place.

"NO!" Nines and I shout simultaneously as the sarcophagus opens.

"What? This... This can't be!" Lacroix shouts. "It's not here!" Lacroix turns around, his eyes blinding with rage. "You!" He points at Nines furiously. "You did this!"

"He just found out I had the key. How could he have anything to do with this?" I say.

Lacroix growls and commands for the sheriff to throw us out. As were leaving he keeps rambling about finding the person responsible for this.

"Oh and Lacroix." He turns to glare at Nines when we enter the elevator. "Fuck you."

I bite my bottom lip nervously.

"Mark my words Nines, if I find out that either of you had anything to do with this. I will call for a blood hunt!" I gasp quietly as the elevator closes shut, cutting off the rest of what he was going to say..

After a few seconds, Nines' pose relaxes and he gives me a cheeky smile. "Did you see the look on his face when he opened that thing? Haha, it was priceless!" I chuckle.

"It was pretty funny..'' I mutter as the elevator continues taking us down. "I wonder who stole whatever was inside..."

Nines shrugs his shoulders as the elevator opens and the Sheriff 'guides' us outside.

"If you ever come near this place again, I will kill you on the spot." He says sternly before going back inside. As soon as he's out of sight we run off towards Nine's hangout spot.

I forgot the name of the place but I do remember where it is thankfully, though I don't really need to when I have Nines to guide me. "Are we gonna be safe here?" Nines smiles reassuringly at me.

"Babe, you know I won't let anyone hurt you..." My heart swells at the pet name and I lean onto his shoulder.

"I know Nines, I know....."


	2. Finding Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is six months after Part One.

I can't believe it's already been six months since my break up with Lacroix. At first I was devastated and very heart broken about it, I mean who wouldn't be if the person you thought you loved betrayed you?

In a way i'm happy he did it though, otherwise I wouldn't have realised how I felt about Nines. My heart races just at the thought of him.

Nines Rodriguez.

What is it about that man that makes my heart burst with love? That makes my head so dizzy its as if I had been spinning around in circles, and creates butterflies in my stomach that flutter about just from seeing him smile?

When I first found out, i'd tell you it's because were mates.. I know better now.

It's because of how he sees life, how he fights for the things he believes in and will stand up for anyone. Even if that means he could be killed, he'd still do it. His pride and honesty is more reliable than anything.

I smirk at the thought knowing if i were still at home my father would've beaten me silly just for thinking that about him, especially when we aren't even married. Nines comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a fresh pair of jeans, making my mouth water.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" I ask, slightly distracted by him being shirtless. He smirks, going into the closet and grabbing the first shirt he sees.

"You ready for tonight?"

"Uh....Yes?" I narrow my eyes, not really remembering what tonight is. He chuckles while putting the shirt on, I pout at this. "You don't remember do you?" He asks.

My eyes widen. "Of course I do!"

"Okay. So, where we going?"

"Uh....Switzerland?" I ask nervously, he shakes his head.

"No. Try again." He crosses his arms in irritation, I bite my bottom lip. You see, this is one of Nines' many 'flaws'. He has a really bad temper. Now, he tries his best not to lash out at everyone, especially me, but it usually doesn't work.

The most we really get out of this relationship is fights, not like 'get out of my face or i'll fucking kill you!' fights, just simple arguments that usually end up with one of us on the couch for a few nights.

I sigh heavily. "I give up. Where we going?"

Giving me a cheeky smile, he leaves the room.

"Just get dressed, we are leaving in half an hour." Pursing my lips, I head towards the closet.

"What do I wear?!"

"Something nice, how about that black dress?" I huff annoyingly, every time we go out he always suggests that dress.. Sighing, I yank it off the hangar.

"Stupid dress... I regret the day I bought you..." I mutter, glaring at the silky material in my hands.

It's a strapless black dress that hugs my figure like a second skin, the skirt goes down to my ankles. It makes me appear thinner and more curvy while cupping my breasts firmly, basically making me look like what every girl wants to look like.

OK, I understand why he suggests this dress. I mean who wouldn't, it makes me look sexy. Now, I ain't one of those girls who are so full of themselves.. but I do know whenever I look good.

"You almost ready?!"

"No! I just got the damn dress of the rack Nines!"

"Well, you better hurry up!"

I sigh. "We got thirty minutes!"

"Yeah but do you even realize how long it takes for you to put on makeup?"

I don't say anything. You see, when it comes to makeup everything has to be precise. First I put on my foundation (though I don't really need it) then my eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and then my lipstick.

It doesn't sound like much but trust me, I have to have everything perfect otherwise I take it all off and do it again. That's why I rarely wear makeup.

"You ready yet?" I give an exasperated sigh as I put on my earrings.

"Just a second, gotta put in the last earring!"

"Well when you're ready come on out to the car!"

"OK." Just then the front door shuts. After a few minutes of just sitting on the bed, I decide to head on out. "Finally! You do realize we are going to be fifteen-" He looks up just as I walk out and his gaze turns from irritation to slight awe. Smiling sheepishly, I walk over to the passenger seat.

"You ready to go?" I ask, mocking how he was just a few minutes ago. He shakes his head lightly.

"Uh...Yeah. L-lets go..." He says in a dazed state as we get in the car heading off.

 

_**888** _

 

"Really Nines? You had me dress up just to go to Ed's Chowder House?" He nods as he parks the car.

"Yeah, it just so happens to be one of the most elegant restaurants I know."

"Yeah, that 'you' know." I say, patting his knee lightly as I get out of the car and head on in. "Table for two please...." Nines says to the maître d’ who guides us to a table in the very back.

"Thank you..." I whisper as he puts the menu's on our table. As soon as he leaves, Nines pulls out the seat for me. I smile sheepishly as I sit down and start looking at the menu. "No offense Nines, but why are we here?"

**'You know we don't eat...'**

He smiles nervously as he picks up the menu. "Tonight is our anniversary, I didn't want to spend it like every other night."

_'I wanted it to be special for you...'_

My heart swells with love, I stretch my hand across the table and squeezing his.

**'I'm fine with just going hunting. Any time we spend together is special.'**

He fidgets in his seat. "I...I'm glad you feel that way..." He whispers as soon at the waiter arrives.

"Good afternoon, have you decided what to order?" He glances hesitantly over at Nines, making me a bit anxious.

"We would just like dessert?" He asks, I nod eagerly. I just love dessert! 

"Okay... What dessert do you prefer?"

"Two pieces of the fudge cake please." I open my mouth to object because I want ice cream but Nines looks at me pleadingly. Sighing, I let the man go place our orders.

"What was that for? You know I prefer ice cream!"

"Just trust me.... Please." Rolling my eyes, I mutter something unintelligible as soon as the waiter comes back out with the cake slices.

"Mm. This looks good, don't it Ally?" Ally is his nickname for me, he is the only one who is allowed to call me that.

I nod. "Yeah, it looks delicious." I exclaim as the waiter lays down the napkin roll which holds the fork and knife.

"Have a lovely evening.." He says to me before walking away.

"I wonder what he meant by tha-" I gasp once I see the napkin roll. There is the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen in the center of the roll. "W-what is this?" I look up towards Nines but instead of him being in his seat he is now right in front of me, kneeling on one knee.

My hands shake slightly as he grabs the roll and takes the ring off of it.

"Alecia, I know we haven't been together that long but I love you, and I want to make you mine forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

The point that it all comes down to is, do I love him?

I mean I care for him deeply and I loved the months we have been together but, do I love him? Especially enough to marry him?

YES YOU DO! NOW ACCEPT BEFORE HE REGRETS ASKING!

Biting my bottom lip, I begin thinking about how these last months have actually been for me.

Yes we have had our share of fights but what couple hasn't? My heart pounds loudly in my chest as the clock ticks slowly. God, what do I do? I love him, I know that but is it enough? Suddenly realizing the answer to this, I nod.

"Yes." I whisper.

His face beams with happiness and slips the ring on my finger before pulling me out of the chair and into a big hug. "I love you Alecia... So much.." He whispers in my ear, making me slightly dizzy.

"I love you too.." I say and his lips brush gently against mine.

This, right here is why I am thankful Lacroix is such a bastard.

 

_**888** _

 

"I am so blessed..." Nines says as he carries me into the apartment.

"How so?" I ask teasingly. Once we get into the bed room he sets me on the bed and gets on his knees in front of me, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"Because I have you..." He whispers lovingly.

I lean in and kiss him tenderly, savoring the feeling of his lips. He groans into my mouth and the kiss becomes more passionate and deep. Pretty soon our clothes start to appear on the floor.

I wrap my arms around his naked torso, loving the smoothness and warmth of his skin. "Alecia..." He whispers gruffly, pulling me tighter into the hug as he kisses down my neck.

I moan loudly as he sucks, licks and bites my neck repeatedly, creating shivers of pleasure throughout my body.

"Bed... Now.." I pant heavily, wrapping my legs around his hips as he crawls his way to the top of the bed where the pillows are. My heart pounds loudly in my chest as he lays on top of me, letting me feel every inch of his beautiful body.

"God.." He growls hungrily as I grind my leg on his hard length. Man this feels so good, why have we never done this before? Oh yeah, it's because he wanted to wait for the special moment.

I dig my fingers into his hair as he positions himself at my entrance.

How is now a special moment? It's cause you're getting married in three weeks stupid. God you seriously need to quit asking questions you already know the answers to.

My eyes widen slightly. Shit, in three weeks? When did we even set a date?!

I mentally smack myself, just now remembering that we talked about it on our way back from the restaurant. We decided to get married on the day we first met, November seventh. I admit, it wasn't one of the best days of my life but it's kind of sweet he'd want it to be on that day.

"I-is this going to hurt?" I ask timidly.

"....We will go slow......Okay?" I nod slightly and he gives me a brief yet reassuring kiss as he slides in. I wince at the pain that flares in my hips once he's fully in me and the tears start to pour.

"It hurts..." I whimper quietly, clutching him tighter than I was before as the pain slowly but surely starts receding.

"I...I'm sorry.." He grunts as he tries his best not to move, I know that is exactly what he wants though. "D-do you want me to stop?" He asks, looking at me, his eyes dark with lust.

I pull him in for another kiss, gesturing for him to continue.

Once he starts thrusting, the pain doubles and I hiss. "It's okay.....Sh.." He whispers, kissing my face all over as the thrusting becomes rougher.

I shout out as a wave of pleasure courses through me replacing the pain altogether. Arching my back, he plunges into me deeper. "Nines! Oh god!" I pant deeply, digging my fingers into his scalp which makes him groan in pleasure.

"I...love....you....so much..." He whispers frantically, burying his head into the crook of my shoulder as I feel him stiffen beneath me. "I......love you too...." I cry out as we reach our peaks together.

 

_**888** _

 

Moments go by as we lay in the bed together relishing the left over high from our orgasms. "That...was amazing..." I whisper while stroking his face lovingly.

"It was, wasn't it?" He chuckles tiredly.

"Not as amazing as that proposing, though."

"I know. That was probably the best thing that will ever happen to me. You agreeing to become my wife."

"You big old softie." I murmur as I kiss him goodnight.

"Please don't tell Damsel."


End file.
